1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle approach notification control apparatus for an electric motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle approach notification control apparatus for an electric motorcycle, which issues a notification sound for notifying a walker or the like of approach of an electric motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle whose development is proceeding, since the driving sound when the vehicle is driven to run by an electric motor is weak in comparison with the driving sound of an engine driven vehicle, a walker or the like is less likely to recognize approach of the vehicle. Thus, an appropriate countermeasure against this fact is demanded.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-182587, a vehicle approach notification control apparatus, which outputs engine sound recorded from an actual engine driven vehicle as a notification sound from a speaker is attached to a vehicle body of an electric vehicle. Therefore, a walker or the like is notified of approach of a vehicle. The vehicle approach notification control apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-182587 is configured such that the volume of the notification sound is varied based on motor speed (vehicle speed) information and acceleration opening information.